When people realize how lonely it is alone, they become kind :)
by dragonslayer437
Summary: Its Battle of Fairy Tail, and Freed and Mirajane have just begun their fight. This is a take on the same fight, yet two completely different points of views. FINAL CHAPTER (aftermath part II) WILL BE UP TODAY, 10-21-13 :D PLEASE READ AND REVIEW - 437 views, only 1 review? Cmon guys ;-;
1. Freeds view

**Yo! Minna-sama! :D Since ive watched episode 45 of fairytail about 2000000000000 times, (favorite episode, duh.) I started to wonder what Mirajane meant by saying "When people realize how lonely it is being alone, they will become kind. And, you've realized it..."**

** So, I came up with this theory that since Freed was always so sucked into Laxus he never had any time to get to know the other guild members, and after finding out Laxus didnt consider them much more than bodyguards, he realized he didnt have any real friends in the guild and got lonely because of it. Mirajane was the only one who noticed, but just never got a chance to confront him about it until their fight in episode 45.**

**whatever. READ DA STORY :D (This chappy is from Freeds point of view on the fight.)**

I didnt really have a choice. They were Laxus`s orders.

I found myself attacking Mirajanes younger brother, Elfman, trying to block out Mirajanes cries, begging me to stop. "Im sorry."I thought as I began to cast: "Yami no Ecriture: SHIMETSU."

It was almost imediatly after, Mirajanes cries stopped. A powerful magic erupted form behind me, and I stopped my attacks as I turned around. I was shocked at the sight.

Mirajane was screaming as the ground beneath her began to crumble apart. Rocks began to rise from the ground as she continued to scream, an enourmous purple magic circle forming above her. My eyes grew wide as I watched the return of what they used to call, "The Demon Mirajane."

I knew I had to think quick. Mirajane charged towards me, so I jumped up, casting "Yami no Ecriture: TSUBASA", giving mself wings to evade her claws. She quickly pulled out her own set of wings, and flew up after me.

"Darkness Stream!" Multiple tendrils of darkness magic shot form her hand towards me. I managed to dodge most of them, but Mirajane still managed to kick me in the stomach and claw me relentlessly.

I flew quickly in the other direction in an attempt to buy myself some time to think of a plan. I lifted one hand to the side of my face. It stung, so I pulled my hand back to see blood on my fingers.

Obviously, I had more than underestimated her ability.

Knowing that I was running out of time and she was catching up to me quickly, I decided to use the forbidden spell, knowing that only a demon could master a demon. "Yami no Ecriture: DARKNESS." I felt myself shift from my original body, and into my demon form.

Almost instantly, the fight continued on. Our fists met, destroying the ground around us with the magic energy released. We proceeded in hand-to-hand combat until I was hit in the jaw, and we crashed into a cave. "Evil Spark!" Mirajane used another spell on me, this time electrocuting me with some kind of energy.

I fell to the ground inside the cave, hoisting myself up with whatever strength I had. I could feel my magic power was running out, so I had to make whatever I had left count.

"I cant lose this, for Laxus's sake!" I told myself, preparing my next spell as "Mirajane" hovered in front of me.

"Darkness breath!"I used, sending a tornado of dark energy against Mirajane, quickly following it up with "Darkness Flare Bomb!" Which sent Mirajane flying into a river.

Without giving myself any time to catch my breath, I flew over to the river hoping that I had hit her. I was shocked beyond belief as Mirajane began enveloping her self in the river water. I stared in awe, wondering just how much magic power she had.

I snapped out of my trance like state as Mirajane threw the river water at me using "Evil Explosion!", blinding my vision for a few seconds before using "Soul Extinction!" I screamed as I was thrown harshly onto the dirt below. I was just barely able to lift myself off the ground and look up, before I threw myself back in fear at seeing the demon standing in front of me.

It was that moment, when Mirajane had me pinned to the ground. The she-devil was going to kill me, and I was terrified. But at this point, I knew I deserved it. I had hurt everyone in the guild. Everyone. I had hurt and betrayed all my nakama, I didnt have a right to live anymore.

Thats what I thought, anyway.

Mirajane raised her fist to deliver the final blow, and I closed my eyes, bracing myself for the hit. But it never came. Cautiously, I opened my eyes to see her fist centimeters away from my face. She was breathing heavily, and I assumed she was having second thoughts, contemplating whether or not she should kill me. Either way, I was completely petrified.

I was rather shocked when she sat back onto my stomach, and let her Satan Soul magic fade away into a cloud of violet mist, until she was back in her usual attire. Still frightened, I forced myself to muster the courage to speak, and asked her, "W-What are you going to do?"

She simply smiled, and spoke softly to me, saying this battle was meaningless. Almost imediatly, I denied it. "What do you mean? Are you pitying the defeated? Just finish me off..." I told her, in hope she would do as I asked. I didnt want to live after what I had done. It was unforgivable.

Mirajane shook her head, smiling at me. "But I can't. We're both allies, members of the same guild. We all smile together, laugh together...we move on together."She told me.

Again, I tried to deny it. "My only ally is Laxus!" I insisted.

I watched as Mirajane shook her head once more. As she began to speak to me I felt my fear of her attacking me again begin to fade.

"That isnt true, Freed...surely you must've realized by now. Listen, Its more than okay to have one person that you trust the most of all...but there are lots of people all around you who are all connected to eachother..."

My eyes slowley grew wider as I began to remember moments in the past when the other mages had been so kind to me. I began to feel even worse for hurting them.

Tears slowley filled my eyes as Mirajane gentley took my hand, and told me, "See? If you just reach out your hand, someone will always be right there for you..."

It was as if she was trying to make me cry. More tears filled my eyes as I tried desperately to hold back.

Mirajane smiled, and her grip on my hand tightened just a bit."Its when people realize how lonely it is, they become kind. And, you've realized it..."

That did it. Tears ran down my face. The feelings of guilt I had for attacking my own comrades clawed at my chest, as well as the feelings of loneliness I had been trying to surpress for such a long time.

"I-I never wanted to hurt anyone...M-Mira..."I confessed, still sobbing. Mirajane nodded, ad told me that she knew. She gentley helped me sit upright while trying to avoid touching any scratches or bruises, before she hugged me tight.

It hurt, alot, but I really couldnt care less. Because, it was at that moment, for the first time in years...That I felt warmth.

Comfort.

Happiness.

It all seemed so foreign, so vivid. My tears if sadness and guilt were replaced by tears of joy, and I think Mirajane was able to tell. She pulled away, and smiled at me.

And for the first time in as long as I could remember, I was able to smile back.


	2. Mirajanes view

The last thing I remember was Lissana`s death.

Seeing Freed mercilessly torture the only living family I had left, I had no choice but to release the demon I could become.

Satan Soul. After remaining dormant for so long, the transformation was almost painful.

But as soon as it finished, I imediatly lunged for Freed. I managed to claw him twice, slicing into the flesh on his face and the left side of his torso.

He used a spell to give himself wings, after in which i pulled out my own and flew after him.

I kept chasing him for a few minutes, but it wasnt long before he transformed himself into some kind of demon-like monster, and the battle was back on. I was still able to overpower Freed, although I had to use more effort this time.

Our demon-fists met, destroying the ground around us with the magic energy released. We proceeded in hand-to-hand combat until I it Freed in the jaw, and we crashed into a cave. "Evil Spark!" I shouted, sending waves of electricity through his body as we landed in the bottom of the cave.

Freed fell to the ground inside the cave, and I smirked as I watched him try to stand with what strength he had left. I knew he was almost out of magic by this point.

"Darkness breath!"Freed used, sending a tornado of dark energy against me, quickly following it up with "Darkness Flare Bomb!" Which sent me flying into a river.

I opened my eyes under the water, and looked up so I coud see where Freed was to aim. I began to swirl the water in circles around my body, before shooting all the water at Freed using "Evil Explosion!"

"Soul Extinction!" I screamed as Freed was sent tumbling to the ground below.

I walked up to him, slowley, bareing my claws and hunching my back. He was frightened, scrambling backwards to try and get away. His demon form had worn off, and he was now back in his human body. His demon form had worn off because his magic power had finally reached 0.

"Freed!"I screeched, sprinting towards him. Freed froze in place, staring at me, eyes wide with panic. I threw him to the ground, I rose my fist, and sent it flying to his face.

"Mira-nee!"

I knew I had the upper hand. Ive had it since I knocked him into the cave. But when I looked down at him, I began to rethink my decision.

I could see it clearly in his eyes. He regretted it. Everything. His eyes, filled with fear, and remorse. At the moment, the fear showed most of all. I knew he was afraid I would kill him.

But it was at that moment I decided that I wouldn't.

I pulled my fist away from his face, and sat back on his stomach, draining my Satan Soul take over from my body and letting it fade to the wind.

"W-What are you going to do?"

The tone in his voice was a bit shaken, so sensing he was still afraid, I used the gentlest voice I could to say, "This battle is meaningless."

Imediately, Freed began to contradict, saying that I was just pitying him since he had lost, and I should just finish him to get it over with.

I shook my head, and smiled down at Freed. "But I cant. We're both allies, members of the same guild. We all smile together, laugh together...we move on together."I said to him.

Again, he tried to deny. "My only ally is Laxus!" He insisted.

I knew that he didnt mean it.

He watched as I shook my head once more. "That isnt true, Freed...surely you must've realized by now. Listen, Its more than okay to have one person that you trust the most of all...but there are lots of people all around you who are all connected to eachother..."I said softly, and smiled as he began to recall those memories of the guild.  
The look of remorse in his eyes grew more painful.

I watched as tears began to form in the corners of Freed`s usually cold eyes, which he tried to blink away but with no success. Softly, I took his hand into mine.

"See? If you just reach out your hand, someone will always be right there for you..."

I could see Freed was trying hard not to cry, and tightened my grip on his hand just a bit.

"Its when people realize how lonely it is being alone, they become kind. And, I know you've realized it..."

I felt him begin to tremble, before the tears ran down his face.

I helped him sit up as he began to sob telling me he never wanted to do anything Laxus told him. I had already known that since the start of the battle.

I hugged him, and he froze. He was thinking something but I couldnt tell what it was until he hugged me back.

"Mirajane...thank you..."


	3. Aftermath

It was about a week after battle of Fairytail. A rainy day, nothing special.

I had just woken up, my body still aching from the fight I had with Mirajane a few days back. Casting my eyes down, I swung my feet over the side of the bed.

Barely any of the guild members would talk to me anymore, and even fewer, if any, of them trusted me. That went the same for the rest of the Raijinshuu.

I really couldn't blame them, after everything I did during B.O.F. I still couldnt help but feel bad, and I knew those memories of guilt would haunt me the rest of my life.

Sighing, I walked over to my closet, and stripped to nothing, before putting on my usual, daily clothing. I grabbed a brush from my nightstand, and began to brush my hair as I walked down the hall, and to the kitchen.

Although my house was a little big for one person, it was cheap, so I had accepted the offer on the flyer. So far I had lived here for 4 years, since I had first moved to Magnolia. I had joined Fairy Tail only in hopes to make money since I had none, and finally managed to make enough to get somewhere to stay.

I turned on the TV and finished brushing my hair, walking to the fridge as I set the brush on the counter. Opening up the door I looked through it to see what I had, but knowing I really wasnt hungry, I just decided to skip breakfast for today.

Shutting the fridge, I walked back into the living room, and stared blankly at the screen. Some kind of main stream comedy that everyone had seen before, so I flipped the channel up again. A movie. Then a drama. Another comedy. News channel. Then static.

I sighed, clicked the TV off, and rested my head in my hands. I still had a huge scar on the side of my face where Mirajane scratched me. Lifting my head, and raising my other hand to my face, I ran my finger slowly across it, feeling the bumpy edges of the dried up blood that still remained.

-Mirajanes Turn!-

I woke up, yawning as I heard the rain splatting against the window. Sitting up in bed, I looked outside. It was a grey scene, the only color being the grass which was a dark green.

"Freed..." The grass instantly reminded me. I had meant to go see Freed last night since he hadn't come to the guild yesterday. He hadn't called in sick, so I was just going to go check on him.

I finished brushing my hair, doing all my usual routines for the morning, got dressed, etc. As I rushed out the door, I heard Elfman call after me, "Nee-chan! You forgot breakfast!"

I ran back inside, and grabbed a peice of toast before turning back to the door. "Thanks Elfman!"I yelled with my mouth full as I ran outside, my jacket half on. I had wnated to leave in a hurry, that way if Freed WAS going to the guild today, I wouldnt miss him.

It mightve been easier to just wait at the guild, but what if he wasnt coming today? I wouldnt get a chace to ask him. Oh well, I was already half way there.

As I stepped onto the porch of Freeds house-rather large for one person. I walked up to the redwod door, and rung the doorbell.

-THIRD PERSON FROM HERE ON-

Freed`s head jerked up as he heard the doorbell jingle. Who could be here this early? It was only around 8 o`clock in the morning, still an hour before anyone would head to the guild.

He stood up, and walked to the door, looking through the window on one side to see who was here. "Mirajane?" He thought, a bit surprised. She looked a bit cold, which he guessed was from the rain. Scurrying to the door, he turned the handle. Mirajane smiled at him once it was open.

"Hello, Freed..."She said, shivering.

"Mirajane? What are you doing here?" Freed stepped closer, leaning against the door frame.

"I just came to see how you were, you know, you didnt come to the guild yesterday..."

Freed paused, staring blankly at her with an intensity Mirajane almost found unnerving.

"Well...just thinking over things a little..." He finally answered, softening his gaze to Mirajane's content.

Mirajane`s eyes suddenly darted to the bright red scars on his cheek. The blood was dry, with a "/" pattern going from below the side of his nose, to his jaw line.

She lifted her hand, and touched it lightly. _"Did I do this...?_" She asked Freed, nearly whispering.

Freed looked down. What was he supposed to say? "Yes, youre the one who made a 6-inch-long claw mark on my face." He looked up.

"Well...yeah..."He answered, gently pulling her hand away from the scar.

Tears gathered into Mirajanes eyes. "Oh...Freed, im so sorry..."She hugged him around the chest. Different than before, the hug was an apology. Not a comfort hug as it had been before.

This time, Freed knew exactly what to say. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around her. "But Mirajane, you shouldn't be saying that...i'm the one who should be apologizing to you..."

Mirajane looked up. "What do you mean...?"

Freed stared at the wood below. "Juvia. She hurt herself because of me holding her and Cana hostage. Alzack. I nearly killed him by suffocation. Cana. I made her suffer by my sword. Same for Reedus, and your brother..."

Mirajane winced at the memory of her brothers screams, and cries. "But...Freed, I did forgive you...Didnt I tell you after the fight? I cant say for certain whether or not the others have, but I know for a fact that I do. I forgive you."

Freed stared at her. "...how?"

Smiling, Mirajane hugged him again. "You know how. Is not like I could explain. I just did...there's not much else to it. Lets just say we're past it, all right?"Her smile grew.

Freed felt a smile slowly creep onto his face. "All right."He answered as he responded to the hug. "Thank you. For everything, Mirajane."

"Youre welcome Freed..."


	4. UPDATE OF SOME SORT

Hai Minna-sama :D

No, sorry, not an update. Ive been procrastinating :c I sowwy.

New chapter, part two of after math will be up sometime between monday and friday, 11/4 through 11/9 :D

I wuv u guys ^3^ 


End file.
